(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, a control method, and a computer-readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
It is known that, in a case of forming images with electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, the density of the images changes in accordance with changes in the image forming apparatuses or changes in environments. In order to reduce the change in the density, in recent years, various propositions have been made.